Te gusta... ¡¿él?!
by Ariadna
Summary: Atención!! este fic contiene Shounen y Shoujo ai. últimos dos cap agregados! esto está terminado!! ^____^
1.

Un día cualquiera, el Sol del medio día inunda Odaiba ****

Te gusta…¡¿él?!

Parte 1: un gran ¿pentágono? amoroso.

El Sol del medio día inunda Odaiba. Tan solo quedan un par de días de clases antes de salir de vacaciones, fecha en que se cumplirían tres años exactos desde el día en que el grupo de niños elegidos, comandados por el portador del emblema del Valor, fueron enviados al Mundo Digital…

"¡Hey. Hikari, espérame!"

"Hola Takeru, ¿almorzamos juntos?"

"Claro, ¿dónde está Daisuke?"

"Resfriado en casa, por lo que me dijo Jun."

"no puedo decir que sea una lástima…"

"¡Takeru!"

Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi caminaban por el pasillo de la primaria hacia la cafetería. Luego de comprar sus almuerzos salieron al patio y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo.

"es un lindo día…"

"si… un lindo día…"

Hikari notó un poco de nerviosismo en su amigo, como si le tuviese que confesar algo importante.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Este… pues… si, sabes, es que… tengo un problema."

Hikari suspiró, los hombres se daban tantas vueltas… "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime que pasa."

"es que no estoy seguro de cómo lo puedes tomar… pero necesito decirle a alguien, ni siquiera Yamato lo sabe…"

"Vaya, entonces si es grave, por favor Takeru, soy tu amiga, confía en mi."

La portadora de la Luz miró con ojos sinceros al chico rubio he hizo que éste se relajara un poco.

"es que… resulta que creo que… me gusta alguien…"

"Pero eso es genial, Takeru, ¿quién es la persona afortunada?"

"ese es el problema Hikari, es… Joe…"

"¿¿¿JOE???"

"…"

Takeru ya estaba esperando que Hikari saliera corriendo, pero ella no lo hizo.

"No creía que te gustaran chicos como Joe… pensé que sería Daisuke, o mi hermano quizá…" comentó ella.

"¿Cómo es que asumiste de inmediato que sería un chico?" 

"No lo sé, creo que con mi hermano asumí ciertos poderes para detectar esa clase de cosas…"

"¿Taichi?, ¿Taichi es…?"

"Oh, sí, por algún tiempo ya." La chica sonrió. "¿Pero por qué Joe de todos los otros?"

El hermano de Yamato se sonrojó.

"no estoy seguro, es que cuando pequeño siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, fue como un segundo hermano, pero al no ser hermanos reales mi cariño por él fue cambiando y…"

"Lo mismo que me pasó con Sora." Declaró Hikari.

"¿Qué? ¿¿Te gusta Sora??" Takeru estaba tan sorprendido por lo dicho como por la forma en que Hikari lo dijo, tan simplemente.

"A mi pesar, sí. Pero ella parece muy atraída por Mimi…"

"Como Joe por mi hermano." Takeru suspiró resignado.

"¿Y como sabes eso?"

"Lo siento cada vez que Joe mira a Yamato, y me duele tanto… no solo porque a él le guste otra persona, sino porque esa persona no le corresponde y eso lo hace sufrir."

"Si… yo siento lo mismo. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que a Mimi le gusta Miyako, y Sora piensa lo mismo."

"¡Pero a Miyako le gusta ese tal Ken!"

"el amor nunca parece corresponder…"

"algunas veces si, hace ya un par de semanas que mi hermano y Koushiro son… novios…"

"¿¿En serio??" Hikari se puso de pie de un salto. Pero al ver que llamó la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca se volvió a sentar. "Nunca me habría dado cuenta, ¡ellos dos no tienen nada en común!"

"Al parecer si lo tienen. Los días que Yamato se queda en mi casa lo escucho hablar por horas con Koushiro. Incluso llegué a ponerme celoso de Koushiro porque hace a mi hermano pasar más tiempo con él que conmigo..." 

Mientras hablaba el chico se recostó en el pasto apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, con la mirada perdida en el cielo…

"Tu historia es tan parecida a la mía… siempre estaba celosa de la amistad entre mi hermano y Sora, pero cuando me enteré de los gustos de Taichi por un momento me sentí aliviada, hasta que me di cuenta de que Mimi también estaba cerca…" Hikari se recostó junto a él.

"Y lo más irónico de todo: todos esos chicos que caminan por aquí y nos ven juntos creen que somos novios, ni siquiera tienen idea de que estamos hablando… y una de esas personas es Daisuke…"

"Yo creo que a Daisuke le gusta Taichi."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Hikari? TÚ le gustas a él…"

"Si, pero algo me dice que es más bien que no puede aceptar el hecho de que le gustan los chicos, y la mejor salida es tratar de fijarse en la hermana del chico que te gusta, ¿no? Así nadie sabrá…"

"Si lo pones así suena lógico. Oye, ¿y sabe Taichi de eso?"

"Creo que si, pero a Taichi le gusta Koushiro."

"Él cual es novio de Yamato, genial." Murmuró él sarcástico.

Un largo silencio.

"Entonces, haciendo resumen, Daisuke anda tras Taichi, Taichi tras Koushiro. Él tras Yamato pero es correspondido, yo tras Joe, y Joe también tras Yamato, con la misma suerte que la de Taichi."

"Mientras que a mí me gusta Sora, que le gusta Mimi, que le gusta Miyako, que le gusta Ken. Es una suerte de que Iori aún sea muy pequeño para pensar en el amor, mira la clase de ejemplos que le damos…" Hikari río ante su mala suerte.

"¿No te parece un poco extraño?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que nueve de los once niños elegidos les gusten las personas del mismo sexo."

"¿Acaso dices que el mundo Digital tiene algo que ver?"

"No puedo asegurarlo, pero sí, tal vez. Miyako e Iori no han ido al Digimundo tan seguido como los demás…"

"Una teoría para planteársela a Koushiro… ¿pero cómo es que una base de datos puede afectar nuestras tendencias sexuales?"

Takeru negó con la cabeza, sin saber responder.

"Yo creo que es solo coincidencia."

"Si, tienes razón, es una idea loca… pero volviendo al tema original, ¿qué crees que debo hacer con respecto a Joe?"

"Para comenzar, creo que deberías hablar con Yamato. Es tu hermano y a él también le gustan los chicos, él debe saber más que yo al respecto."

"¿Y tú que harás?"

"¿Respecto a qué?"

"Respecto a Sora, no puedes quedarte sola con eso adentro, ¿no crees?"

"Tal vez. Creo que hablaré con la misma Sora, no tengo por qué decirle el nombre de la chica que me gusta, ahí veré que hacer..."

Hikari se puso de pie, pero Takeru le contuvo el brazo.

"eh, Hikari, por favor no le digas a nadie de esta conversación…"

"Por supuesto, Takeru, sabes que puedo mantener un secreto. Mientras tu no le digas a nadie respecto a mi secreto."

Takeru también se puso de pie y siguió a Hikari, buscando repuestas, y esperando tal vez, hallarlas…

****

Fin del la parte 1.

Notas: um… mucho Shônen y Shôjo Ai… pero suave… 

Las parejas son muchas, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar!! Cuando pensé en este fic no lo hice en serio… me salió de improviso…

espero sus comentarios ^^

Ninguna de los personajes o la serie Digimon me pertenece. Lástima, ¿no? Ya le hubiese hecho yo 'Digimon 03'… (y no me refiero a D Tamers…)


	2. 

Te gusta…¡¿él ****

Te gusta…¡¿él?!

Parte 2: Cuidado con los besos.

El Sol de la tarde ya estaba en su ocaso. El parque n° 10 del distrito de Odaiba se encontraba repleto de niños por todas partes, y sentado en un banco cercano estaba Koushiro Izumi, esperando la llegada de alguien especial…

"Lamento llegar tarde." Dijo Yamato cuando se le acercó.

"No hay problema, ¿qué te demoró?"

"Takeru."

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar entre los niños, buscando un lugar tranquilo para conversar. Luego de encontrarlo, el antiguo portador de la Amistad le contó a Koushiro sobre su plática con su hermano menor.

"así que Takeru también…"

"si, y eso que yo siempre creí que acabaría casándose con Hikari…"

"La vida da muchas vueltas…"

Yamato asintió. Habían encontrado un enorme cerezo donde acomodarse, y disimuladamente se tomaron de las manos.

"¿Crees que luego llegará el momento de decirle a los demás de lo nuestro?" El pelirrojo le preguntó.

El otro chico no contestó, y evitó los ojos negros del antiguo portador del Conocimiento, que lo miraban de manera penetrante.

Al no responder, Koushiro bajó la vista, y continuó: "¿tienes miedo de lo que pase cuando todos se enteren, o solo miedo de lo que piense Taichi?"

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡No me interesa nada relacionado con Taichi!" Yamato le soltó la mano bruscamente.

"Parece que aún no lo olvidas…" murmuró Koushiro.

"Claro que lo olvidé, ya no me gusta Taichi. Me gustas tú."

"Pruébamelo."

"¿Huh?"

Koushiro levantó de nuevo la vista y Yamato esta vez no pudo evitar su mirada.

"Bésame, por favor." 

"¿Qué? ¿Aquí?" Yamato se puso nervioso mirando a los alrededores.

"Si, no me gusta esconderme, quiero que me demuestres que me quieres Yamato, porque yo te quiero a ti, bésame por favor."

El portador del emblema de la amistad lo pensó por un momento, y luego suspiró.

"Tienes razón, no debería esconderme, no me importa lo que piensen los demás."

Yamato se giró hacia Koushiro y se acercó poco a poco, más que temor a que los vieran era el nerviosismo de darle un beso, su primer beso…

**__**

[¡Atención a los homofóbicos que han leído esto hasta ahora por curiosidad, cierren los ojos o miren para otro lado ^^!]

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Koushiro cerró sus ojos llenos de felicidad, para disfrutar más la sensación de sentirse querido, en especial por aquel que tanto amaba…

Yamato por su parte continuaba acariciando sus labios con los propios sintiendo como su cuerpo se tranquilizaba.

La gente que pasaba les miró, si, pero no les importó, y continuaron… hasta que la sombra de una persona, un chico de desordenado cabello castaño, les tapara lo que quedaba del sol de la tarde.

"¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!"

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado de la ciudad, Hikari y Sora tuvieron una pequeña conversación, y la más pequeña, ya más tranquila, se retiraba de la casa de la mejor amiga de su hermano.

"Muchas gracias por escucharme Sora, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor."

"No te preocupes, y espero que logres decirle a esa chica que te gusta, sé que eso será lo que realmente te hará sentir mejor."

Hikari se sonrojó. "¿Y como tú sabes eso?"

"He pasado por lo mismo, Hikari. Te corresponda o te rechace es mejor no dejárselo adentro por mucho tiempo."

"¿Quiere decir… que le dijiste a Mimi que te gustaba…?"

Sora se sorprendió. "¿Es tan obvio?"

"No, sólo yo lo noté. Siempre tienes esa sonrisa especial cuando estás con ella…"

Fue el turno de Sora para sonrojarse. "Mmm… si, pero me rechazó. Resulta que ella tiene novio."

"¿Novio? ¡Pero yo pensé que le gustaba Miyako!"

"Yo también, pero no, solo la considera como una hermana. Me contó que tiene un novio esperándola en EEUU, se llama Michael."

"Ya veo… entonces somos dos con el corazón roto…" murmuró la portadora de la Luz.

"No digas eso, tal vez todavía tienes oportunidad con esa chica de la que me hablaste, parecía muy amable y simpática."

"si… lo es…"

Hikari no pudo resistirse más, se acercó a Sora de un impulso y le dio un beso en los labios, para luego salir corriendo lejos de la casa.

"¡Hikari, espera!"

****

Fin de la parte 2.

Notas: parte 2… bueno, al menos dejé a Mimi con 'novio' en vez de 'novia'… pero sigo con muchas parejas ^^U

Comentarios, onegai!


	3. 

Te gusta…¡¿él ****

Te gusta…¡¿él?!

Parte 3: Confesiones peligrosas.

El Sol se puso y Yamato y Koushiro aún no salían de su sorpresa. Taichi los había visto… besándose…

"¡¿Qué explicación tienen para ESO?!" 

"Ah… Taichi, verás…" Koushiro estaba rojo como tomate, ¿cómo explicarle tan de repente?

Yamato no decía ni hacía nada, ¿por qué Taichi estaba tan enojados con ellos? ¿Entonces estuvo en lo correcto al pensar que él no entendería? ¿Ni antes ni ahora?

Taichi giró su mirada dolida hacía Yamato.

"¿Esto es alguna clase de venganza?" 

Los otros dos chicos no entendieron a que se refería.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué acaso no encontraste una mejor manera de hacerle sufrir que esta, Ishida? ¡Quitándome a la persona que yo amo!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Ambos, Koushiro y Yamato, balbucearon al unísono.

"No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste, pero fue muy sucio de tu parte…" 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer los ojos de Taichi, y éste desesperado se alejó corriendo antes de que Koushiro pudiera detenerlo.

El pelirrojo quedó viendo hacía donde se había ido Taichi por un momento, pero luego más preocupado se giró hacía Yamato.

"Yamato, yo…"

"Él te ama… a ti…" murmuró el chico rubio. "todo este tiempo en que creí que le gustaba Sora en realidad… él pensaba en ti…"

A Koushiro no le gustó lo que estaba oyendo. Desde hace tiempo ambos se habían hecho bastante amigos y se revelaron el uno al otro su homosexualidad. En ese entonces Yamato se sentía atraído por Taichi, pero que estaba seguro de nunca poder decirle lo que sentía. Fue ahí cuando dijo que lo olvidaría, y que decidieron comenzar a salir juntos, ya que a Koushiro también le gustaba un poco Taichi, pero en una medida mucho menor.

"¡¿Por qué demonios te ama a ti?!" gritó Yamato al fin.

"No lo has olvidado…" declaró el otro chico, al ver la amargura de Yamato "me mentiste…"

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Si no lograba convencer a los demás de que no me gustaba jamás podría convencerme a mí mismo."

"¡No es así, Yamato! La única manera de convencer a los demás es convenciéndote a ti mismo primero ¡y no lo hiciste!"

"¡Al diablo con eso ahora! ¿Por qué no te vas con Taichi mejor? Él te ama a ti…"

Koushiro cayó en cuenta de lo que Yamato decía.

"¿Y tú no?"

"Yo… ya no sé nada…" Yamato bajó la vista.

Silencio.

"entiendo… pero yo no puedo ir con Taichi, porque es a ti a quien amo…"

Yamato levantó la vista en ese momento para decir algo más, pero Koushiro ya se había ido, esa había sido su despedida…

Daisuke esperaba impacientemente en la salida del estadio donde practicaba fútbol todas las tardes.

Estornudó.

"Salud."

El chico se giró y vio a Takeru caminando hacía él.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Acabo de terminar mi práctica de baloncesto y pasaba por aquí. ¿Cómo va tu resfriado?"

"Bien."

Daisuke no se llevaba muy bien con Takeru, así que trató de ignorarlo mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

"¿Esperas a Taichi?"

Daisuke se sorprendió con la pregunta y se sonrojó inevitablemente.

"eh… si, no vino a mirar el entrenamiento de hoy…"

"Olvídalo."

"¿Qué?"

"Olvídalo." Repitió Takeru. "Taichi no es para ti, no resultaría."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Daisuke, o no entendía, o no quería entender a lo que Takeru se refería.

"Hikari tenía razón…"

"¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?! ¡Habla claro!"

"Que a ti te gusta Taichi."

El otro chico quedó tan pasmado que no atinó a decir que no y se sonrojó más.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?"

"Hikari cree eso, y ahora yo lo creo también."

"¡Estás diciendo tonterías para quedarte con Hikari pero ella es mi chica!"

"A mi no me gusta Hikari. Bueno, no más que como una hermana…"

Como por tercera o cuarta vez, Daisuke se sorprendió de lo que le decía el portador de la Esperanza.

"¿Ah, no?"

"No."

Se formó un silencio, cosa que no dejó a Daisuke tranquilo.

"¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas de repente?"

"Porque estás confundido y creo que necesitas hablar con alguien."

"¡Ja! ¿Y hablar contigo me ayudará?"

"¿Ayudarte en qué?" Preguntó Takeru con inocencia.

"Respecto a Ta…" Daisuke calló al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

"¡Entonces si te gusta!"

El nuevo líder de los elegidos evitó la mirada triunfal de Takeru con rabia.

"Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, no me importa." Murmuró de mala gana.

"No me burlaré. Te entiendo perfectamente."

"¿Cómo…?"

"Digamos que estoy en una situación parecida… ah! Mi mamá me pidió estar temprano en casa hoy, me voy." El hermano de Yamato se encaminó lejos de Daisuke antes de que él pudiera replicar. "¡Si quieres hablar solo dime!" le afirmó antes de alejarse más.

****

Fin de la parte 3.

Notas: Wow!! Cada vez me gusta más este fic… con tantas parejas me estoy revolviendo, pero así es mucho mejor ^^

Comentarios! Review! onegai ^^

Ah, arigatou Cris-san!! Danke, el dibujo que me hiciste sobre este fic está precioso, Tak!! (vaya, acabo de decir 'gracias' en japonés, alemán y danés! Soy muy multifacética =D)


	4. pienso en tí...

Te gusta…¡¿él ****

Te gusta…¡¿él?!

Parte 4: Pienso en ti.

Yamato Ishida estaba recostado sobre su cama. Se sentía mal… se sentía PÉSIMO. Todo su mundo estaba revuelto, ¿es que los problemas nunca lo dejarían en paz?

Desde hace tres años que sentía algo muy profundo por Taichi, creyó habérselo hecho entender cuando vino a su rescate en la pelea contra Piedmon, pero no fue así.

El tiempo pasaba y Taichi no daba señales de darse cuenta, por lo que intentó olvidarlo. Para él era claro que el portador del Valor estaba siempre pendiente de su amiga Sora. Así que intentó olvidarlo. 

Lo intentó…

Justo en el momento necesario llegó Koushiro. Yamato descubrió lo buen observador que podía llegar a ser ese chico si se trataba de Taichi y todo lo que lo rodeaba, algo realmente irónico si nunca fue capaz de enterarse de lo que Taichi sentía… Koushiro notó los sentimientos de Yamato, e intentó ayudarlo como amigo, ya que él también sentía lo mismo por Taichi y también quería olvidarlo. 

Al parecer lo logró, no como él mismo…

Yamato lanzó la almohada en la que estaba apoyado hacia la pared, con rabia.

Luego de todo eso, de unirse como amigos, de contarse sus problemas… Yamato encontró en Koushiro el compañero ideal, y se lo dijo. 

"¿Por qué no lo intentamos?" Le propuso. 

Koushiro no se negó.

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya desde entonces? Demasiado tal vez… 

Yamato comenzó a interesarse más en Koushiro, él era una persona tan complicada, como él mismo. Descubrió tantas semejanzas… 

Llegó el día en que Koushiro le dijo que ya se había olvidado por completo de Taichi, y Yamato dijo lo mismo, sin ser cierto… pero fue más allá aún. Koushiro le dijo… que él le gustaba, que realmente lo quería…

Fue tan extraño. Nadie jamás lo había querido así, solo Takeru, pero eso era amor de hermanos. Yamato se sintió bien consigo mismo. Koushiro había logrado tantos cambios positivos en él…

El recuerdo de Taichi aún estaba ahí, pero enterrado en su memoria. 

Sus tiempos con Koushiro siempre le subían el ánimo y todo iba bien… hasta que pasó _eso_…

¿Por qué Taichi de todos los otros? ¿Porqué tuvo que ser él quien los descubriera?

A Yamato no le importaba que Taichi estuviera enojado con él, que lo creyera culpable de todo. Porque era cierto, Yamato había hecho que Koushiro se olvidará de Taichi, a pesar de que si le correspondía. Era su culpa…

Lo que le molestaba no era eso, sino el hecho de que siempre estuvo equivocado con respecto al hermano de Hikari. Él no amaba a Sora, sino a Koushiro.

¡¡A Koushiro!! 

¿Por qué Koushiro de todos los otros?

Este triángulo amoroso no se solucionaría de ninguna manera…

"Yo no puedo ir con Taichi, porque es a ti a quien amo…" eso dijo Koushiro.

No lo entendía. Su desorden mental era demasiado, simplemente no podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué Koushiro lo amaba a él cuando él amaba a Taichi y Taichi amaba a Koushiro?

¿En que estaría pensando Koushiro ahora?

Tal vez pensaba en darle una oportunidad a Taichi…. 

Koushiro y Taichi, juntos. No, no lo soportaría. No soportaría ver a Taichi con Koushiro. ¡Con cualquier otro estaría bien pero no Koushiro! ¡**Su** Koushiro!

¿Huh? 

"¿¿**Mi** Koushiro??" Murmuró en voz alta.

¿Todo este lío y él solo pensaba en Koushiro?

¿Todo este lío y él ya había olvidado a Taichi?

No, no había olvidado a Taichi, pero era Koushiro quien le importaba. Quien estuvo con él todo ese tiempo, acompañándolo, escuchándolo, queriéndolo…

Yamato se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de su pieza y luego de su casa. Tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas.

Taichi Yagami entró a su casa y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

Hikari notó a su hermano llegar y tímidamente se asomó por la puerta.

"¿Hermano?"

"¡Déjame solo, Hikari!"

La chica entró a la pieza ignorando el pedido de Taichi.

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?" 

"¡No estoy llorando Hikari, déjame en paz!" El mayor de los Yagami contuvo a duras pensas las lágrimas.

"Taichi… cuéntame lo que te pasa, eso siempre te hace sentir mejor."

Hikari se acercó a su hermano quien estaba recostado sobre su cama, con la cara sobre la almohada.

Él no habló de inmediato, pero luego de un largo suspiro se decidió a hacerlo.

"Vi a Koushiro y Yamato besándose." Un silencio antes de continuar. "¡El imbécil de Ishida lo estaba besando!"

"Bueno… es normal si son novios, ¿no?"

Taichi levantó su cabeza y miró a su hermana sorprendido.

"¿Tu sabías de eso?"

"Eh…sí. ¡Pero solo hoy me enteré!" Se excusó ella. "Takeru me contó."

"Novios…"

Hikari se dio cuenta de algo.

"Hermano, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste cuando los viste?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Algo de lo que estoy totalmente arrepentido."

"le dijiste a Koushiro…"

Taichi asintió.

"Oh, dios… ¿y qué te dijo él?"

"Salí corriendo antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar ¡Fui un completo estúpido!" Taichi se golpea la cabeza contra la cama "¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!"

"Taichi, cálmate por favor."

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Hikari? ¡Le dije que lo amaba! ¿Sabes acaso lo que es declarársele a una persona que sabes que no te corresponderá?"

"Sí."

Taichi volvió a sorprenderse con lo que le decía su hermana.

"¿Qué?"

"Taichi…" Hikari tragó saliva. "una vez te dije que me gustaba alguien que no era Takeru ni Daisuke, pero no te aclaré quien era…"

Su hermano asintió recordando.

"Pues, esa persona es… Sora."

"Vaya, ESO no me lo esperaba…" 

Hikari iba a agregar algo más cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó. Desde el cuarto se escucho como la Sra. Yagami fue a atender la llamada y luego llamó a su hija.

"¡Hikari, aquí Sora te vino a ver!"

La chica palideció.

"Ya… ya voy…" respondió.

Hikari se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero se giró antes para mirar a Taichi.

"Hermano… mmm…." Calló por unos segundos, pensando en que diría. "No, no es nada, olvídalo." 

****

Fin de la parte 4.

Notas: ¿Cómo va? Que les ha parecido mi fic hasta ahora ^^??

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	5. cualquier intento es válido

Te gusta…¡¿él ****

Te gusta…¡¿él?!

Parte 5: Cualquier intento es válido.

La noche era cálida, pero aún así Hikari sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda… Caminaba lentamente por el parque que quedaba frente a su casa al lado de Sora, sin decir palabra…

Sora no decía nada tampoco, y eso la preocupaba. ¿Estaría pensando en la manera correcta de decirle que lo que hizo no estuvo bien? Hikari no quería sermones, en realidad, lo único que quería era salir huyendo de ahí, como lo hizo algunas horas antes, cuando la había besado; pero ahora tenía miedo de moverse, de separarse del lado de la portadora del Amor.

"um… Hikari…"

"¿Sí?"

"Dime, ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado?"

La chica más pequeña bajó la vista, no se sentía capaz de responder esa pregunta.

"Ya veo…" murmuró Sora, sin dejar de lado la suavidad de su tono de voz. "Está bien, Hikari, no estoy enojada contigo."

Levantó la vista. "¿No lo estás?"

Sora le sonrió cariñosamente.

"Claro que no, fue muy dulce de tu parte demostrarme tu cariño."

"Pero…" La hermana de Taichi no sabía que decir.

"Hikari, estar enamorada no es un delito, y aunque a veces duele no ser correspondido es algo que no se puede evitar." Sora detuvo el paso y miró a la otra chica a los ojos. "Te conozco desde que eras una bebé… has crecido mucho, pero aún eres muy joven."

La portadora de la Luz ya se percató cual era el rumbo de la conversación, pero escuchó resignada.

"Me gustaría danos a nosotras una oportunidad, pero yo aún no sano por lo de Mimi y creo que es muy apresurado que una chica de tu edad tenga una relación de este tipo."

"¡Yo soy más madura de lo que aparento!" 

"Lo sé, Hikari, pero para mí es difícil ¿entiendes?, La oportunidad vendrá, pero no ahora."

"¿Quieres decir que a futuro tal vez…?" A Hikari se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Tal vez… no he dicho que sí, no quiero que te quedes con una sola idea en la cabeza, pero tampoco he dicho que no…" Sora resopló y con ello se sacó un mechón que caía sobre su cara. "Porque ¿quién podría negarse a una chica tan guapa como tu?"

La otra niña se sonrojó, pero luego miró a Sora con cara decidida.

"No pienso esperar a que solo llegue ese momento, seguiré a tu lado para convencerte de que soy lo suficientemente madura para ti." Exclamó con una sonrisa.

"Está bien." Aceptó Sora riendo. "cualquier intento es válido…"

Koushiro Izumi estaba frente al computador. Una escena común desde hace tanto tiempo… pero no estaba usándolo, sólo estaba frente a él, tratando de pensar.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no se podía, ninguno de sus amigos sabía sobre lo suyo con Yamato, sólo Takeru, pero no podía hablar con él, era el hermano del problema… tal vez debía hablar con Taichi, y disculparse por no devolver el sentimiento, pero sabía que no era bueno para eso, y no podía verlo a la cara en estos momentos.

Necesitaba a Yamato, pero era claro que Yamato no lo necesitaba a él, estaba solo de nuevo…

Había llegado a su casa algunas horas antes y se había encerrado en su habitación. No quería contestar su teléfono ni leer sus E-mails… nada de eso lo animaría en estos momentos.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Es que el destino iba a jugar sucio con él para siempre?

Otro misterio del que no sabía respuesta.

__

¿Ves, Izumi? Eso es lo que pasa cuando te abres a la gente ¡te mienten! Ya has pasado demasiadas veces… no vale la pena seguir intentándolo, ¿o sí?

Su madre golpeó la puerta.

"Koushiro, cariño, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres comer nada?"

"Si mamá, no tengo hambre." mintió.

Lo cierto era que no quería vérselas con sus padres ahora, no quería vérselas con nadie ahora.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que ve Taichi en mi de todas maneras?" Se preguntó en voz alta.

Sintió unos golpes en la ventana. Extrañado, corrió la cortina y vio que alguien estaba ahí.

"Yamato… ¿cómo subiste hasta ahí?"

Koushiro rápidamente abrió la ventana para evitar que el otro chico se llegara a caer.

"Gracias."

"¡Vivo en un tercer piso!"

"me di cuenta…"

"¡Hablo en serio, podrías haberte matado!"

La voz preocupada del pelirrojo hizo que Yamato sonriera, los sentimientos aún estaban ahí.

"Sabía que era la única manera de poder hablar contigo, cualquier intento es válido."

Koushiro pasó de su sorpresa al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el portador de la Amistad.

"Yamato… será mejor que te vayas." Intentó decir con voz fría, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

"Primero tengo que hacer lo que vine a hacer aquí."

Yamato se acercó rápido a Koushiro y lo tomó entre sus manos para besarlo. El beso fue algo corto porque Koushiro se apartó, pero Yamato alcanzó a sentir lo que quería sentir.

"¡¿Qué es lo que intentas?!"

"Verificar algo. Koushiro, me costó, y acepto que soy un idiota, pero me di cuenta de lo que realmente importa. Esta tarde no estaba frustrado porque Taichi te quisiera ti, bueno, en parte si, pero fue el miedo de verlos a ustedes dos juntos, no por Taichi, sino por ti, tenía miedo de perderte a ti."

Izumi se desplomó sobre su cama. ¿Acaso Yamato…?

"Desde que te acercaste a mí, sabiendo lo que sentía, siempre te has mantenido a mi lado. Con el tiempo decidí que quería que estuviésemos más juntos porque TÚ me hacías sentir bien, y bien conmigo mismo." Yamato se sentó junto a él y lo miró a los ojos. "Es así, tú haces que yo quiera ser una mejor persona, más abierta y tranquila, un mejor amigo."

"yo… este…" 

"Déjame terminar. En parte tengo miedo de que yo no produzca el mismo efecto contigo, pero quiero intentarlo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es cierto, aún siento algo por ese estúpido de Taichi, pero ahora no es más que agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a darme cuenta de lo que es importante, Tú eres importante para mí. Koushiro, te amo, no es que me gustes, no es que te quiera, es que TE AMO."

Yamato calló, y Koushiro se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir a algo como eso?

"Yamato… no tengo palabras, yo…" 

Koushiro cerró los ojos y se armó de valor.

Y lo besó.

****

Fin de la parte 5.

Notas: hoe… kawaii!! Adoro a Koushiro… y adoro a Yamato ahora por portarse tan bien con mi Koushiro ^_^

A Sora y Hikari no las dejé juntas porque creo que Hikari es muy joven, no es que sea joven para Sora, pero es razonable pensar que no es bueno decidirse a salir con una chica de once años…

Como siempre, esto aún no termina…

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	6. lo mejor es conversar

Te gusta…¡¿él ****

Te gusta…¡¿él?!

Parte 6: Lo mejor es conversar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento de la familia Takaishi. Daisuke estaba ahí, realmente nervioso…

Por suerte fue Takeru a abrir, si hubiese sido su madre, Daisuke era capaz de salir huyendo.

"Hola, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"um… tú dijiste… que tal vez podríamos hablar…"

"Ah, eso. Claro, pasa a mi pieza. Mi mamá está ocupada con su nuevo reportaje por lo que no se despegará del computador por un rato."

Daisuke siguió al portador de la Esperanza con la cabeza baja.

"No te sientas mal." Le dijo Takeru al verlo. "No tienes porqué sentirte mal."

"¿Qué sabes tú de cómo me siento?" Respondió el otro chico bruscamente.

"Si viniste acá es para que te escuchara, ¿no?"

"si, y creo que me arrepiento…" 

Daisuke se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a irse pero el hermano de Yamato se le atravesó en el camino.

"Cuéntame como te sientes."

"¿Por qué habría de interesarte?"

"Porque tal vez es igual a como me sentí yo cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba un chico."

La respuesta tomó al líder de los nuevos elegidos por sorpresa.

"No soy yo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó nervioso.

"Claro que no, baka. Y no es Taichi tampoco, así que no te preocupes por eso." 

Takeru obligó a su compañero a que se sentara junto a él. Motomiya tragó saliva. Luego de unos segundos en silencio se sentó en la silla que le ofreció Takeru.

"Taichi… a sido mi ídolo desde que lo conocí. Él es en realidad el ídolo de todo el club de deportes… pero yo tenía la suerte de ser su amigo, gracias a que Hikari nos presentó. Cuando lo conocí mejor quedé fascinado aún más con su personalidad, quería ser justo como él, quería que él fuese a mis partidos y me viese jugar y se sintiera orgulloso de mí; pero de pronto, no sé en que momento, deseé ESTAR con él… y fue ahí cuando comencé a asustarme…"

"Pero te gusta…" insistió el otro chico.

"Esto…" a Daisuke no le salían tan fáciles las palabras. "¡No hagas preguntas tan difíciles!"

"Está bien, parece que tendremos que recurrir a mi historia al fin y al cabo." Takeru se sentó sobre su cama, mirando de reojo una vieja foto de sus amigos cuando era pequeño, especialmente donde está él, siendo cargado por su hermano, al lado de Joe, quitándole los lentes, jugando. "Hace tan sólo unos meses… me di cuenta de que había un chico que me atraía en especial. No me atreví a hablar con nadie al respecto, ni siquiera con mi hermano, a pesar…" el chico rubio iba a contar la verdad sobre su hermano también, pero se ahorró el tema. "Bueno, la cosa es que recién hoy, después de todo este tiempo intentando entender lo que pasaba conmigo, sólo hoy me atreví a hablar con alguien respecto a eso. Y ahora tú terminas siendo la cuarta persona a la que se lo digo. Daisuke… ¿tu problema es que temes reconocer que te gusta un chico, o que lo tuyo con Taichi no resulte?"

"…las dos cosas…"

"Pero con eso acabas de asumir que te gusta." Acotó el portador de la Esperanza.

Daisuke se sintió como un idiota. Es cierto, acaba de decir que le gustaba Taichi Yagami.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué sientes ahora que ya lo has dicho?"

El otro chico estaba tan molesto consigo mismo por aceptarlo de manera tan tonta que no prestó atención a esa sensación de alivio en un principio.

"Creo que… no lo sé." Se sonrojó. "Pero tú no le dirás nada a él, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero creo que tú deberías decirle."

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡No! De ninguna manera, me gusta que seamos amigos, así está bien."

"Así no está bien, Daisuke." Takeru se acercó al chico para que viera su determinación. "Pasé meses con mis problemas sólo en la cabeza y me era imposible seguir adelante si no me desahogaba de una vez. Puede que te dé una oportunidad o puede que no, pero si es un no, te será más fácil olvidarlo al salir de la incertidumbre."

El nuevo líder de los elegidos se confundía un poco con la seriedad y madurez de las palabras de Takeru. pero recordó algo…

"¿Es que acaso tú le dijiste a ese chico que te gustaba?"

"Sí." Respondió, evitando la mirada del otro muchacho. Y luego agregó: "Hablé con él hoy, poco antes de encontrarme contigo."

"¿Y que te dijo?"

"Él…" Takeru notó el interés que estaba poniendo Daisuke a su conversación. Suspiró resignado. Al menos esta experiencia le serviría a alguien. "Él me rechazó. Dijo que me estimaba mucho como amigo, pero que yo era muy pequeño…"

"¡¿Y quieres que yo hablé con Taichi?! ¡Me dará la misma respuesta!"

"¿Y qué, Daisuke? ¿Y qué? ¿Prefieres quedarse con todo eso que tienes dentro sin que nadie se entere?" Se enojó un poco de la reacción de su compañero, ya se sentía bastante mal él solo. "¡Al menos yo ya he dado un paso adelante para olvidarlo, quitándome los sentimientos que le tenía y entregándoselos a él!"

Daisuke retrocedió un poco. Tenía razón, pero decirle todo a Taichi…

"Si no deseas decírselo, está bien. Pero si es así intenta olvidarlo."

"¿Cómo lo hago?" Preguntó el hermano de Jun, triste. 

Takeru pensó con calma, tratando de crear alguna táctica.

"tal vez si pasas menos tiempo con él… o si intentas fijarte en otras personas…"

"Ya hice eso con Hikari, ¿recuerdas?"

"Con alguien que NO sea de la familia Yagami…" recalcó Takaishi. "y creo que si ya tienes claro que tus preferencias sexuales no van por ese lado, fíjate en un hombre…"

"¡Pero pasará lo mismo que con Taichi!"

"Entonces intenta olvidar el tema amoroso por un tiempo. No es necesario siempre pensar en eso, ¿no? Que sé yo, distraeré, intenta hacer más seguido las cosas que te gustan o intentar cosas nuevas, trata de concentrarte más en la escuela y así de paso subirás tus notas…"

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero…" se disculpó.

"Si, creo que tienes razón. ¿Es lo mismo que harás tú para olvidar al chico que te gusta?"

"no me queda otra…"

El menor de los Motomiya subió la vista al fin, para encontrar sus ojos con los de Takeru.

"Um… pues…" le costó, pero Daisuke al final logró decir: "Gracias."

"De nada, cuando quieras."

El sonido del timbre volvió a sonar en la casa Yagami. Hikari aún no volvía así que Taichi supuso que ésta había olvidado su llave. Fue a abrir.

Yamato Ishida estaba ahí.

"Yamato… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Sabes bien lo que hago aquí." Declaró el otro con voz severa. 

Taichi salió de su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí para que su madre no escuchara la conversación.

"Vine sólo a decirte que no fue ninguna venganza mía el que yo esté con Koushiro ahora. No tenía idea de que a ti te gustaba, realmente no lo sabía…"

"Ya lo sé." Taichi asintió levemente. "No es tu culpa, siento haberte gritado."

Su rabia se había transformado en tristeza luego de pensarlo mucho. Se había dado cuenta ya hace rato que lo suyo con Koushiro era imposible, aunque no dejaba de dolerle…

Yamato no esperó una reacción tan sumisa. Él venía listo para pelear, pero se detuvo.

"¿No harás nada al respecto entonces?"

"No. Y no diré nada tampoco, pero se me hace injusto."

"¡¿Que es injusto?!"

"No deberían esconder algo así. ¿Por qué no nos los dijeron?" Tai no levantaba su tono de voz, pero seguía con algo de rencor al respecto. Tal vez si hubiese sabido, Koushiro no le habría llegado a gustar tanto…

"No podíamos, no al principio al menos. Tú también escondiste lo tuyo…"

Taichi sonrió un poco ante tal ironía.

"Tienes razón, yo tampoco dije nada. Las cosas si que hubiesen sido distintas entonces… ¿no crees?"

"¡Cómo no tienes idea!" Yamato sonrió también, viendo como su amigo se había resignado. "¿Entonces estamos en paz?"

"Si, no quiero perder a dos de mis mejores amigos por esto." El portador del Valor aún tenía la voz dolida pero ya sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. "Eso sí, tengo que hablar con Koushiro de todas maneras, ¿me lo permitirás?"

El hermano de Takeru frunció el ceño por un momento, pero comprendió.

"Tendrás una larga charla tanto con él como conmigo mañana, para que dejemos todo en claro."

Yagami no entendió del todo, pero aceptó.

"Se está haciendo tarde, me voy." El portador de la Amistad decidió la retirada estratégica en caso de que sus nervios o los de Taichi se fueran a la cabeza y comenzaran a discutir. "Gracias." Murmuró antes de alejarse.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Por abrirme los ojos."

****

Fin de la parte 6.

Notas: casi el final… creo que ya conté casi todo…

Um, no tengo nada que decir… la primera vez que escribí este cap no me gustó, pero ahora si, no sé por qué… creo que fue aquí cuando Daisuke comenzó a caerme mejor… extraño…

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	7. resolviendo ecuaciones

Te gusta…¡¿él ****

Te gusta…¡¿él?!

Parte 7: Resolviendo ecuaciones.

Al día siguiente, bajo la luz del nuevo sol del medio día, Hikari y Takeru estaban instalados almorzando bajo el mismo árbol.

"Ayer fue un día pesado."

Hikari asintió de acuerdo.

"Me pareció curioso, pero camino acá vi a mi hermano conversando con Taichi, ¿sabes de qué hablaban?"

"No sé. Pero Taichi le dijo a Koushiro ayer que le gustaba."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¡Entonces Yamato y Taichi deben estar a punto de agarrarse a golpes!!"

Takeru se puso de pie para tratar de prevenir un desastre, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

"Mi hermano se resignó. Me dijo ayer que después de pensarlo mucho decidió no hacer nada. Cuando le dije que eran novios al parecer reaccionó."

"Ah, menos mal… ah! ¿Y al fin y al cabo hablaste con Sora?"

"Si…" Hikari se ruborizó un poco. "Y también le dije lo que sentía por ella. Dijo que me daría una oportunidad, pero a futuro, cuando se cure del rechazo de Mimi."

"que suerte tienes, no me fue tan bien con Joe…"

"¿Se lo dijiste a él?"

"Me dijo que me quería como un hermano pequeño. Lo que me sorprendió es que él sabía lo de Yamato y Koushiro desde hace tiempo. Dijo que se lo imaginaba, y que de todas maneras sabía que lo suyo con Yamato nunca resultaría, pero aún así se negó a darme esperanzas."

Takeru se notaba muy dolido al hablar del tema.

"Lo siento, Takeru."

"Está bien, no es tu culpa…" el portador de la esperanza decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Sabes? Ayer en cambio hice mi buena obra del día."

"¿Cómo?"

"Hablé con Daisuke. Dudo mucho que te siga persiguiendo de ahora en adelante."

Hikari lo miró sospechosa.

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada, nada." Takeru rió. "Hablé con él respecto a Taichi. Dijo que intentaría olvidarlo, y yo le ayudaré, lo que también me servirá a mí, para distraerme y no pensar en Joe, ¿no crees?"

"si, supongo…"

"¿Te das cuenta como de un día para otro lo cambiados que estamos?"

"Sacando cuentas… Koushiro y Yamato siguen juntos. Mi hermano ya habló con Koushiro. Sabemos que Joe está intentado olvidar a Yamato como tú a él y Daisuke a Taichi. Al final resultó que Mimi no está interesada en Miyako sino en Michael, y Sora está sola pero yo ya me le declaré." Finalizó la portadora de la Luz.

"Lo que me parece extraño todavía es que casi todos seamos… eh… _así_ y niños elegidos al mismo tiempo…"

"Pero no creo que tenga que ver con el Digimundo… sino a Mimi también le gustarían las chicas, ¿no?"

"si, pero puede haber respuesta a eso…"

La hermana de Taichi se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y qué importa? Ya somos así, no tenemos por qué cuestionarnos eso."

"cierto, además, dudo mucho que Koushiro se dé un tiempo para averiguar eso en su computadora, no le he visto usarla mucho desde que está con mi hermano…"

"jeje, ya lo creo."

"¡Takeru!" El susodicho vio a Daisuke acercarse rápidamente. "hey, ¿qué haces aquí? Quedaste de enseñarme a jugar tu deporte ese."

"Se llama Baloncesto, Daisuke."

"Lo que sea, ¿vamos ya?"

"ok, ok." El chico se gira hacia Hikari de nuevo. "Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir."

La chica vio como sus amigos se iban. Ambos estaban riendo y hablando algo sobre deportes, parecían llevarse muy bien… Se extrañó.

"Takeru y Daisuke… ¿juntos?" Rió ante la respuesta. "bueno, creo que harían bonita pareja…"

****

~Owari~

Notas: oooookkkaaaayyy. El final quedó un poco flojo pero si le seguía dando vueltas al asunto iba a terminar muy mareada.

Este fic se lo dedico obviamente a mi amiga Cris ^^, por ser una amante del Yaoi y contagiarme el gusto a mí J ¡Muchas gracias por el hermoso dibujo también, eres la mejor! 

Curioso… cuando escribí este fic no imaginaba encontrarme con tantos fans del yaoi y yuri… fue el primer shounen ai y shoujo ai en español de esta serie ^^ (lo escribí en septiembre u octubre del año pasado hasta enero de este año)… y ahora ya está lleno por todos lados de esta clase de fics, me alegro ^^

Espero sus comentarios, onegai?


End file.
